One Day in the Life of a Guy's Head
by sticks-and-stones123
Summary: What if you could get into one guy's head to see what they thought of you? Well Hermione does and someone unexpected helps her. R&R-Flames welcome Changed rating
1. Chapter 1

**One Day in Life of a Guy's Head**

**Okay this is just fluff that I thought up off the top of my head after going to a sleepover and talking about this exact concept. All my friends know exactly who I would choose! I seem to do really well with this POV so I'm going to stick with it (Hermione, in case you're a blond-jk, jk) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but Me and my friend "own" the concept!**

I want to live my life. I just want to let go. There is no way in hell it'll ever happen between us.

Oh sorry, don't mind me I'm just lamenting over my sorry love life.

Just for once I want to be able to get inside a guy's head and figure out what the heck he's thinking; about me, about anything, really. Okay if I had the chance I'll tell who that guy would be-wait no I want you to guess first. Come on its not that hard-you all know it! Duh I would give anything to get inside Harry's head

"Really?" said a voice from behind me.

"Huh?" I spun around not fully comprehending who was behind me.

" I did NOT just say those last few sentences out loud-did I" I asked

"Oh yeah you did" Malfoy, yes Malfoy, sneered!

"Can you forget everything you just heard- PLEASE?"

Well I am in a surprisingly good mood- for a Malfoy (I thought he recovered quite nicely on that one) and I kinda- I feel really awkward saying this- but I kinda want to help you.

"WHAT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SMOKING-cuz I NEVER NEVER want to take it!" _God Malfoy is insane _I thought.

"I know you're really smart and all, but can't you see when somebody's had a change of heart

"Wait. Let me guess, you are now going to tell me that you've fallen in love with me-what a loser!" I snorted.

Malfoy decided this was hilarious and began rolling around on the floor laughing! "Oh…my…God" he panted, when he finally stopped laughing. "Granger called ME a LOSER? Look who's talking!"

(A/N: The above scene actually took place at my school (the dialogue was different though) I just had to put it in)

"Are you done?" I stomped my foot.

"No, not quite" and started to laugh again.

"Okay, so what is this change of heart then?" _Honest to God I'm curious _

"Well, I'm just curious to see how much Harry really hates you."

"Wha-WHAT?" I'm sputtering.

"Yo, drowning rat, I'm just kidding but I do have the spell. BTW its restricted so don't bother looking for it."

"So how do you know it then?" I asked.

"Well, 1, I'm a Slytherin- it's my job to know wonderfully sneaky spells that even _Miss Granger _doesn't know and, 2 my father taught me."

So in exchange for the spell what the hell do you want from me?"

"I'll make you a bet. I say Potter doesn't like you as much as you think he does. You, obviously, say he does. If I win I get to do anything I want to do to you for the next week. Childish as it may seem, I do think that I will get a strange sense of satisfaction from it."

"On three conditions. 1. one SCHOOL week a.k.a 5 days. 2. No lasting physical OR brain damage. And 3. If I win I get to do the same to you."

"Agreed"

A/Ns: Hey so there's chapter 1. Tell me what you think. Sorry 'bout the A/N in the middle of the story but I couldn't let that go unexplained (my Bad) this story I must give credit to _Jade Rhade _too 'cuz she's the friend I was discussing it with so if you're into sci-fi read her stuff. O god Life sucks. Just as I was about to upload this I got a call that my best friend's dad just died! I may not upload for a while cuz I may be too depressed :(


	2. Chapter 2

One day in the life of a guy's head chapter 2 

**So I'm upset but I've got nothing better to do so I started ch. 2 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter & even if I dressed up in a J.K. Rowling suit and ran around saying I owned it (in a fake English accent) I still wouldn't own it.**

So the spell is _in capitis_? I repeated

Yes now go have fun getting you heart broken" Malfoy sneered at me.

_Here goes nothing _I thought "I'm going to have so much fun anything I want to to you next week!

So I left the astronomy tower where Malfoy had first found me and went to find Harry. I needed to have a little chat with him. The only thing was his mouth wasn't going to be doing any of the talking.

I know this is a really sneaky thing to do but most girls I know would kill for a chance to do this. I'm too shy to ask Harry what he feels for me so I can't ask him aloud. The only thing I know how to do is this.

This is how Malfoy told me the spell works. I don't know if I should believe him but he says you can only do the spell once a year. This isn't a problem for me considering I knew who I would choose ever since I thought up the idea six months ago. He said that when you say the words you become a puff of mist for the next 24 hours. During that time you will choose one person whose head you will occupy for at least the next 6 hours. If you decide to stay almost the full 24 hours you will begin to hear a slight ringing noise 10 minutes before the time is up. This is your warning to get OUT. If you choose to ignore it the consequences will be quite painful for you and the person you chose to occupy. (what I'm gathering is that there will end up being a Athena/Zeus effect, a.k.a I will pop out of Harry's head as a fully grown human being! Quite embarrassing if you ask me!)

I decided that I would fake being sick so that Harry wouldn't wonder where the heck I was.

Hey life is good now. Puffs of mist are fun to be around. Do you realize that I've met ten other kids who are floating around just like this? So that's where they all go when they skip class!

Crap! I've wasted at least 2 hours trying to find Harry! Where could he be? I can't ask Ron-He cant see me and Hogwarts is HUGE. He could be anywhere! Wait He could be on the Quiddich field. Ill check there.

Oh there he is! Hi Harry-Oh wait he cant hear me or see me

Harry was sitting there so sadly. I don't know why Maybe he missed me.

As I floated into his head he seemed to perk up immensely. I don't know if he can eel my presence or not. I forgot to ask.

Wow. It's a really weird feeling being in someone else's head. Oh that's cool! Sorry. Harry's got all his old thoughts in metal (or mental) filing cabinets! Lets see is there a filing cabinet for me?

Quiddich, Ron, Classes, More Quiddich, Malfoy- Lets read some of these!

_Malfoy- ass, jerk, manwhore,-whoa can't repeat that one- so on and so forth._

Okay. Now that we know what he thinks about Malfoy, although it was pretty obvious, is there ANYTHING about ME?

After about 5 files having nothing to do with me, I came across a deep dark corner of Harry's mind. Sitting in that corner was a heavily chained box labeled "Hermione"

Only took me about an hour and a half to find it.

It took me another 25 minutes to undo the chains. I finally got it open and found all the first year through third year things he thought about me.

_Hermione- bossy, know-it-all, bookworm, very useful for answers, geeky_…

I almost stopped reading but halfway through 2nd year things began to change.

…_pretty, smart, still kinda bossy _(ok so maybe it didn't change all the way) _but in a cute sorta way, fun to be with… _

This went on until the end of third year, saying any nice thing you can think of. I've been in his head for 5 hours now and still no sign of recent thought. Maybe guy's heads are filled with bubble wrap. POP, POP, POP. Okay I'm done now.

Hey whatta you know there's one now! A thought, I mean, not a piece of bubble wrap. It says: now dreaming about Hermione- would you like to access dream? Hell yea I would!

So I accessed the dream and whoa God he's dreaming about me-NAKED! If that's what he thinks I look like in real life then he apparently thinks I'm hot! More power to me!

I'm not going to tell you what was going on in that dream. And no we were not having sex.

Oh good he's awake now. And here's another thought about me! And another, and another, and another, and well are you getting the idea of what he does in his free time. Well most of them were about how much he LOVED me! Take that Malfoy!

**A/Ns: Well that was my longest chapter ever! Go me! Tell me what you think and I shall right more : )I changed it to PG13 for the dream scene and the descriptors of Malfoy. I wasn't sure so better safe than sorry. There should be about 2 more chapters ( I have it all planned out) **


End file.
